Little Girl in Love
by Kim Family
Summary: Collaboration fiction Via2Myrene and Kim TaeNa. ZhouRy-genderswitch.. Kim Family's first fiction.. Mind to RnR?


**Little Girl In Love**

**.**

**.**

**Collaboration fiction by :: Kim Family Member**

**- Kim TaeNa aka Thena**

**-Via2Myrene aka Via**

**.**

**Pairing :: ZhouRy**

**Genre :: Humor-Romance**

**Rated :: K**

**Warning :: Gender-switch!**

**Disclaimer :: Semua karakter disini murni milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kami hanya memiliki cerita, naskah dan alur dari fiction ini.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

" Mochi~ Saranghaeyo~ Saranghae~ Saranghaeeee~"

Duagh!

Seorang yeojya mungil nan imut plus menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby, kulit putih, mata sipit berisis cokelat dan seragam manis ala anak SMP langsung meninju mulut seorang siswa namja yang dua kali lebih besar darinya.

Namja itu langsung memegangi wajahnya yang menurutnya tampan dan memandangi yeojya dihadapannya kesal. " Ya, Mochi! Kenapa aku dipukul!"

Yeojya itu nggak memperdulikan namja yang tengah mencak- mencak nggak jelas di lorong sekolah dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ne, kelas 3-A. Nah, kalian penasaran siapa yeojya yang agak kasar itu?

Hmm.. Sebenarnya bukan kasar juga sih..

Dia hanya kesal aja sama namja- namja lebay yang suka tereak- tereak saranghae kepadanya tanpa tahu tempat.

Yeojya itu langsung duduk di kursi paling belakang dan mendengus bosan.

" Waeyo, Mochi?" Sapa seorang gadis manis yang duduk di depannya.

Yeojya itu menatap yeojya super manis dihadapannya. " Aniyo, Taemin-ah.. Gwaenchana."

Yeojya bernama Taemin itu tertawa pelan sambil mengusap rambut coklat sahabatnya dengan lembut. " Bilang aja bosen sama penggemarmu yang nggak tahu aturan itu kan? Aku dengar kok ada namja yang tereak Mochi Saranghaeeeyoo~" Taemin berdiri dan mempraktekan sedang memanggil yeojya dihadapannya sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya super lebay.

" Ya, Taemin-ah! Berenti atau kupukul kau!" Ancam yeojya itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangkat tangannya yang udah dikepal. Eeh, wait! Siapa namanya, sih?

Taemin terkikik geli sambil memukul mejanya. " Kalau marah kamu makin lucu Henry-ah. Wajar aja penggemarmu itu suka menggodamu.."

Ooh.. Jadi namanya Henry.

Eh? Dia yeojya kan? Kok Henry? Ah, suka- suka keluarganya.

Henry masih tetap menggembungkan pipinya. " Sudah kubilang jangan suka menggodaku, Taemin-ah. Aku sedang marah niih.. Aku maaaraaahh~" Geramnya sambil berdesis pelan.

Melihat pemandangan itu tentu aja Taemin langsung bergidik ngeri.

Ne, semua orang kenal siapa Henry atau dengan nama lengkap Henry Lau dan biasa dipanggil mochi. Yeojya dari Cina yang menetap di Korea sejak kecil. Masih kelas 3 SMP dan memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolahnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada yang suka bilang saranghae seperti tadi dan membuat Henry kesal setengah mati.

" Makanya cari pacar kalau nggak mau diganggu." Usul Taemin lagi.

Henry mendengus bête. " Mentang- mentang baru jadian sama Minho sunbaenim dari SMA Lucifer. Norak kamu.. Nggak tahu ya sohibnya lagi kebetean setengah mati?"

Taemin menebarkan senyum manisnya sambil menggaruk- garuk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatal sebenarnya. " Mian, Mochi.. Kan aku nyari saran. Banyak kan namja yang naksir kamu. Dari junior sampe senior. Dari SMP sampe SMA. Daripada diganggu begitu lebih baik nyari pacar."

Kali ini Henry langsung mengetuk mejanya cepat dengan jarinya. " Aku nggak mau punya pacar sembarangan. Namja yang jadi pacarku itu harus keren, cool, ganteng merangkap manis, mengerti aku apa adanya, nggak suka marah- marah, bla-bla-bla~"

Mari kita tinggalkan yeojya bawel yang masih menjabarkan tipe namja idelanya itu. Ne, si Taemin udah menatap Henry super malas sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tanda kalau dia udah bête sama omongan temannya itu.

Henry akhirnya menyudahi kalimat panjangnya. " Dan aku belum menemukan namja itu sampai sekarang. Jadi aku nggak akan pacaran!"

" Yah, terserah deh." Balas Taemin cuek sambil duduk kembali menatap ke papan tulis dan membiarkan Henry yang lagi- lagi cemberut karena omongannya nggak terlalu didengarkan Taemin.

0o0o0o0o0

~Henry pov~

" Huwaaaa! Umma!"

Aku langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Aiish, aku telat! Omaigat, seumur hidupku ini pertama kalinya aku telat. Aku nggak mau telat dan merusak rekor anak baik dalam catatan masa SMP-ku. Cukup jadi anak nakal saat SMA nanti!

Dengan cepat aku mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Memakai seragam. Menarik tas sekolah.

Keluar kamar!

Aku berlari menuruni tangga. Bukan berlari sih, lebih tepatnya meloncat. Karena dengan mudah aku melewati tiga anak tangga sekali loncat. Aku berbakat jadi kelinci, ya? Hhaha..

" Umma! Aku telat, nih!" Seruku begitu sampai di dapur.

Umma nggak memperdulikanku. " Siapa suruh dibangunin susah. Tumben.."

Aiish.. Umma ini nggak asik! Anaknya telat malah diomongin kayak begini. Ya udahlah.. Lupakan umma! Sekarang aku harus sampai disekolah dalam waktu lima belas menit. Mwo? Lima belas? Padahal dalam keadaan kepepetpun aku bisa sampai sekolah dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Ini lima belas menit?

Tamatlah riwayatmu Henry Lau..

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari menyusuri jalan perumahanku. Masa bodoh ada orang yang menyapa. Aku nggak punya waktu untuk menyapa mereka, jadi aku hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil berlari.

Sesekali kulirik jam tanganku.

Jam delapan kurang lima, dan perjalananku masih sangaaaaaat jauh!

Saat sampai di halte, aku melihat bus yang seharusnya kutumpangi udah jalan. What! That's crazy! Uoo.. Bus! Please stop! Wait me!

Aku berlari mengejar bus yang melaju cepat dan dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku itu.

Mwo.. Aku ketinggalan bus..

Kalau nunggu, bus datang dua puluh menit lagi. Dan aku akan telat dengan sukses. Kalau lari sampai sekolah, aku butuh waktu tiga puluh menit dan aku akan tetap telat.

Lalu aku harus gimana?

Pulang?

Berarti aku bolos, dong?

Aiish.. Perang batin ini namanya!

Tatapanku tertuju pada taman kota yang cukup sepi pagi ini. Hmm.. Baiklah.. Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu deh daripada marah- marah dan kecapean begini. Apa salahku Tuhan sampai kau menghukumku seperti ini? Huweee~

.

Pada akhirnya aku duduk di kursi panjang tepat di pinggir taman. Jujur aja aku merasa takut, ini kan pertama kalinya aku membolos. Apa yang akan dikatakan sonsaengnim? Aku kan udah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi mau ujian akhir. Hyaa~

Aku mengacak- acak rambut coklat panjang sepunggungku yang kubiarkan tergerai bebas.

Mau nangis.. Tapi nggak bisa.. Aku nggak jago nangis. Kalau ikut casting terus disuruh acting menanis, aku pasti langsung gagal. Ne, entah kenapa aku nggak mudah menangis. Kata umma dulu waktu baby aku menangis hanya kalau lapar, ngantuk dan buang air *semua baby juga begitu kali*. Dan waktu SD aku hanya pernah sekali menangis karena biolaku nyemplung ke bak mandi, padahal aku baru beli. Jangan tanya kenapa biolaku bisa nyemplung ke bak mandi!

Tugh!

" Aaw!"

Sakit.. Aigoo~ Siapa yang nimpuk kepalaku pake botol minuman kaleng hah?

Kutatap kaleng naas yang berguling dekat kakiku. Kaleng yang baru aja menyentuh kepalaku itu harus kumusnahkan! Dan yang melemparnya~ Kau harus tahu akibatnya~

" Eh, kena kepala orang.."

Suara namja yang terdengar berat. Aku langsung menoleh dan kulihat seorang namja.. Omona! Super tinggi berambut merah dan.. Mirip koala? Dia berjalan santai ke arahku sambil membawa kantong kertas.

" Jadi kau yang menimpukku!" Aku langsung berdiri saat namja itu berada di hadapanku.

Dia mengangguk dengan wajah innocent. " Mian aja deh.. Aku kira bakal masuk tong sampah di samping kursi taman. Nggak tahunya salah sasaran malah kena kepalamu. Nggak benjol kan?" Dengan mudahnya dia mengusap- usap kepalaku.

" Jangan sentuh aku mesum!" Seruku sambil menghindar.

Mendengar ocehanku si namja merah itu melotot. Membuat mata besarnya kelihatan makin besar. " What? Mesum! Jangan seenaknya ngatain orang mesum dong. Kan orang bisa salah paham." Dia tersenyum dan tatapan matanya kembali santai. " Tapi nggak apa-apa deh.. Aku kan emang agak pervert.."

What! Santai banget! Dia menggodaku hah?

" Siapa suruh kau menyentuhku! Makanya jangan suka sentuh orang sem-hmph!" Aku gelagapan saat namja itu dengan mudahnya memasukkan satu kue mochi kecil ke dalam mulutku. Aku langsung mengunyahnya dan menelannya. " Heyo!"

Namja itu tertawa dan duduk di kursi sambil mengambil satu tusuk kue mochi dari kantung kertasnya dan memakannya. Benar- benar menyebalkan!

" Dasar aneh!" Seruku sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

" Kalau mau cari aku lagi, kemari aja!" Lanjutnya.

Aneeh! Dan aku nggak memperdulikannya.

Ya, aku yakin ini kesialan beruntun. Bangun siang, telat, membolos eh sekarang ketemu namja gila. Ya, Tuhan.. Aku akan jadi anak baik lagi mulai dari sekarang. Jangan pertemukan aku dengan namja itu!

~Henry pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Henry menatap malas keluar jendela kelasnya. Hari ini ia nggak terlalu semangat belajar. Padahal sonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan tentang materi yang akan keluar saat ujian nanti. Pikirannya berkelebat ke seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu.

Namja tinggi dengan rambut merah.

Ne, sebenarnya Henry nggak tertarik dengannya. Sama sekali nggak tertarik. Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu memikirkan namja itu. Kalimat terakhirnya seakan penuntun yang menuntutnya untuk kembali ke taman itu.

Jadi dia sudah memutuskan..

Sepulang sekolah dia akan kesana. Bukan untuk melihat namja itu tapi untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengan namja itu. Dia teralu penasaran dengan si koala berambut merah itu.

Seperti yang diputuskannya, begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Henry langsung kabur ke taman itu. Namun sesampainya disana yeojya manis itu harus memasang tampang kecewa, karena namja tinggi itu nggak duduk disana. Melainkan yang duduk segerombolan namja preman dengan tampang berantakan.

' _Apa itu temannya?' _Batin Mochi ragu. Tapi entah keberanian apa yang dia miliki, dengan mantap ia berjalan mendekati kumpulan namja itu. Padahal yeojya SMP sepertinya sangat berbahaya kalau menghampiri mereka semua.

" Mi-mianhae~" Sapa Henry. " Apa namja yang berambut merah dan tinggi itu teman kalian, oppadeul?"

Namjadeul itu saling berpandangan bingung dan tersenyum licik. Tapi Mochi nggak menyadari senyuman itu. Beberapa namja berdiri dan mengelilingi Henry, barulah yeojya itu merasa keadaan genting.

" Kau berani sekali, chagi.. Apa hubunganmu dengan dia..?" Seorang dari mereka merangkul bahu Henry.

Henry gugup dan mulai merasa ketakutan. " Ngh.. Aku.."

" Kau mau menyerahkan tubuhmu padanya, ya?"

Kali ini mata sipit Henry membulat. Ia memutar tubuhnya menatap namja yang tadi bicara itu sudah terkikik geli sedangkan teman- temannya tertawa. Yeojya manis itu langsung mengelak saat satu namja mententuh bahunya.

" Jangan sembarangan bicara, yadong!" Seru Henry berani.

Melihat mangsanya agak memberontak begini, itu yang paling menyenangkan.

" Jangan gitu dong manis.. Dari pada main sendiri sama si Zhoumi mending sama kita aja."

Henry diam saat mendengar namja itu menyebut nama seseorang. Zhoumi? Apakah itu nama namja yang dicarinya. Tiba- tiba buluk kuduk Henry meremang saat seorang namja memeluk tubuhnya.

" Ya, kau!" Dengan satu gerakan Henry menendang namja itu.

" Yeojya sialan!" Seorang namja menarik tangan Henry dan memutarnya kebelakang membuat yeojya yang bertubuh mungil itu langsung kalah dan nggak bisa bergerak. " Kau akan tahu akibatnya. Beraninya kau pada kami.."

" Hyaa~! Zhoumi oppa!"Entah kenapa satu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Henry.

" Huaahh~ Ada yeojya manis memanggilku disaat aku melihat seorang yeojya dikerubutin namja."

Henry terdiam mendengar suara yang pernah didengarnya itu. Namjadeul itu juga diam dan berubah tegang sambil menoleh keasal suara. Seorang namja sedang berdiri sambil memakan satu tusuk kue mochi dan membuang tusukannya asal.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. " Pergi kalian. Yeojya itu milikku."

Tanpa perlawanan. Nae, tanpa perlawanan apapun semua namja itu melepaskan Henry dan langsung berjalan menjauh sambil menundukkan kepala. Sadar kalau sebenarnya namja yang menyelamatkannya itu lebih berbahaya, Henry berniat kabur.

Namun lengan kekar itu menahannya. " Bukannya kamu yang memanggilku tadi? Kok malah mau kabur." Dengan satu tarikan namja itu menarik Henry agar duduk dan merunduk untuk mengunci gerakan Henry. Satu kakinya naik diatas kursi taman dan dia menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Henry.

" Ma-mau apa kau!"

" Siapa namamu nona kecil?"

" Mwo? Nona kecil? Aku udah kelas tiga SMP tahu!"

Namja itu tertawa masih dengan posisi menjepit Henry. " Namaku Zhoumi. Kau tadi memanggilku, kan? Sekarang, katakan siapa namamu?"

" He-henry.."

" Kayak nama namja."

" Memang kenapa?" Sengit Henry dan lagi- lagi membuat Zhoumi tertawa renyah *kayak kerupuk*. " Hmm.. O-oppa.. Bisa kau menyingkir dariku?"

" Ani.."

Henry kini menelan ludah kecut. Takut? Tentu saja. Dia tahu dia nggak akan menang melawan namja sebesar Zhoumi. Dia tahu kalau memberontak dia pasti kalah. Tapi dia tetap nggak boleh pasrah.

" Sepertinya enak. Boleh aku mencicipimu sedikit?" Wajah Zhoumi semakin dekat ke wajah Henry.

Henry memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Namun sebuah sentuhan lembut di keningnya membuatnya terpaku dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia bisa melihat dagu panjang Zhoumi di depan matanya. Namja itu mencium keningnya!

Zhoumi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Henry. Sedangkan si mochi itu kini menunduk menahan rasa malu yang mulai menyelimutinya. Wajahnya merah padam. Itu pertama kalinya dia dicium namja. Tambahan, namja yang nggak dikenalnya!

" Jadi.. Kenapa kau kesini? Kangen padaku?"

Henry menggeleng cepat masih dengan menunduk. " Ng.. Aku.. Nggak tahu."

" Mwo? Kau nggak tahu? Yang benar aja.. Orang pasti memiliki tujuan. Dan tujuanmu datang kesini pasti untuk bertemu denganku. Lagipula, tadi saat namja itu menyebut namaku, secara reflex kau memanggilku kan? Jadi kau memang menginginkanku disini sekarang. Aku benar kan?"

Henry nggak menyangkal, juga nggak mengiyakan. Dia diam.

Zhoumi kembali mengusap rambut cokelat terang milik Henry lembut. " Pulanglah.. Nggak baik yeojya SMP berkeliaran sampai senja." Namja itu berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya lalu hendak berjalan meninggalkan Henry.

" O-oppa.."

Namja itu berhenti dan menoleh. " Ne?"

" Besok.. Aku boleh kesini?"

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Tentu." Ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan dan meninggalkan Henry sendirian di taman. Namun kini senyum manis terulas di bibir mungil Henry. Dia jatuh cinta.. Ya, jatuh cinta pada koala merah yang dianggapnya berbahaya ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Zhoumi pov~

Sejak saat itu Henry selalu datang menemuiku setiap senja. Dan aku selalu menunggunya disana. Eh? Menunggunya? Sebenarnya nggak nunggu juga, sih.. Karena aku selalu berada di sana jadi mau nggak mau yah berkesan begitu. Tapi sekalipun aku bilang nggak nunggu, sebenanya aku juga menunggunya.

Ah! Bodo amat lah.. Aku bingung sendiri jadinya..

" Sunbae oppa.." Henry memanggilku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat bocah SMP yang sangat manis itu. Ya, dia memang sangat manis dan imut. Kedua pipi chubby dan putihnya selalu mengingatkanku sama kue mochi yang sering aku beli di persimpangan jalan menuju taman. Belum lagi sosoknya yang kecil dan periang juga agak menakutkan dan galak. Hyaahh.. Zhoumi! Kenapa kau jadi sister complex begini!

Masa aku tertarik sama bocah? SMP pula? Lagian kan aku udah punya yeojya chingu. Huhh.. Si manja itu ya? Kalau ingat dia aku jadi sebal sendiri. Kenapa bisa aku nembak si manja itu?

" Sunbae oppa~"

" Hmm?"

" Aku tuh dari tadi manggil. Tapi oppa cuma ngeliatin aku kayak orang mesum. Senyum- senyum pula kaya senyumannya bagus aja. Awas kering tuh gigi." Henry udah manyun lagi sambil memainkan kakinya yang menggantung nggak sampai menginjak tanah.

Mau nggak mau aku tertawa mendengar leluconnya. Garing sih.. Tapi aku lucu melihat caranya bicara padaku juga ekspresi ngambeknya itu. " Ne, Mochi.. Kau nggak pulang ke rumah? Sudah mulai gelap.."

Henry menengadah dan mengangguk sendirian. " Hmm.. Seharusnya aku belajar ya.. Aku kan udah kelas tiga. Kenapa aku malah selalu main kesini? Hyaa.. Aku merasa bodoh kayak oppa, deh.." Lagi- lagi dia mengejekku.

" Kalau kau ngejek aku lagi, kucium kau!" Seruku sambil meraih wajahnya agar menatapku. Dan detik itu juga wajahnya merona. Aku suka itu.

Henry manyun. " Kalau oppa menciumku. Kupukul kau!" Balasnya.

Lagi- lagi melihat responnya yang kekanak- kanakkan itu membuatku tertawa. Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya agar berdiri disampingku. " Sebagai balasan karena kau selalu datang menemanku disini. Maka aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Boleh, kan?"

Henry mengangguk pelan. " Ne, itu lebih baik." Kini senyum polos menghiasi wajah manisnya. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai. Eh? Apa aku bilang? Sangat aku sukai? Ya, ampun.. Kayaknya aku memang udah terkontaminasi sama yeojya ini, deh..

Ingat kau punya yeojya chingu.. Dan kau nggak bisa mendapatkan keduanya Zhoumi. Atau kau akan berada dalam masalah.

.

Kini kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Wajar aja kalau perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Aku kembali bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Niatnya sih mau ke dapur cari makanan, tapi begitu kudengar suara pertengkaran appa dan umma, aku memilih diam di ambang pintu dapur.

Ya, kedua orang tuaku semakin berantakan.

" Lihat dia!" Tiba- tiba umma menuding kearahku. " Kelakuannya yang brutal, selalu bolos, berkelahi, rambut dicat begitu, itu semua karena didikanmu! Kau appa yang buruk sehingga anakmu pun jadi seperti itu!"

Umma lagi- lagi menghinaku. Ya, aku memang bukan anak kandungnya. Tapi aku juga bukan anak kandung appa. Waktu aku sepuluh tahun, appa kandungku meninggal dan umma menikah lagi dengannya. Namun saat aku berusia empat belas tahun, umma meninggal dan aku dibawa appa yang menikah dengan umma-ku yang sekarang. Rumit..

" Lagi- lagi aku disalahkan! Dia bukan anakku! Kau juga ummanya nggak bisa mendidiknya!" Balas appa sengit.

" Kenapa aku? Aku nggak melahirkanya! Jadi buat apa aku mendidiknya?"

Kalian semua membuatku muak!

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan keluar dari rumahku. Saat ini aku kelas dua SMA, rencananya aku akan keluar dari rumah setelah lulus nanti dan aku nggak akan kembali lagi.

Sekarang.. Aku harus kemana?

Aku malas kalau harus berada di rumah seperti itu. Baiklah, menginap di luar aja lagi.

Disaat begini pasti akan lebih baik kalau ada yang menemaniku. Tapi siapa? Yeojya chingu-ku? Heh, si manja itu mana mau ku ajak keluar malam- malam ini. Ia punya segudang alasan kalau diajak melakukan sesuatu yang menyusahkannya.

Apa Henry?

Kenapa bocah itu yang keluar? Ani! Dia sudah kelas tiga! Aku sudah membuatnya menyita banyak waktunya yang seharusnya dipakai untuk belajar menjadi mengobrol denganku ditaman. Aku nggak mungkin memanggilnya atau menemuinya.

Eh, kalau dipikir- pikir.. Kok alasan yang aku pikirkan tentang Henry dan yeojya chingu-ku berbeda ya?

Aahhh! Udah! Masa bodoh!

~Zhoumi pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Henry pov~

" Sunbae oppa.." Aku mengibaskan tanganku dihadapan wajah Zhoumi oppa yang kelihatannya sih sedang tertidur. Kulihat ada garis kehitaman di bawah matanya. Ne, kulitnya kan putih, jadi kelihatan jelas kalau dia nggak tidur.

Dia juga agak pucat.. Apa dia baik- baik aja?

" Oppa.." Panggilku lagi.

Kruuucuuuk~

Mwo? Suara apaan tuh?

Aku melihat bibir Zhoumi oppa bergumam aneh namun nggak bersuara. Satu tangannya mengusap perutnya. " Mmh.. Lapar.."

Dia lapar?

Jangan- jangan belum makan dari pagi. Eh? Kalau dilihat dari seragam yang dipakai dan kondisinya.. Kok dia masih sama dengan kemarin ya? Apa dia nggak pulang ke rumahnya? Omona~ Kalau begitu jangan- jangan dia belum makan dari semalam.

Hyaaa! Dia bisa sakit!

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Zhoumi oppa yang masih tertidur di kursi taman. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan kini perasaanku mulai cemas. Cemas karena apa? Cemas karena memikirkan Zhoumin oppa?

Aiish.. Baiklah aku mengaku! Aku mengaku kalau aku menyukai namja berambut merah itu. Aku nggak butuh alasannya kan? Lagipula kalau dipaksa beralasan, dia itu kan baik, wajar kalau aku menyukainya.

Ah.. Apa karena itu?

Kalau aku suka dia karena dia baik, berarti aku bisa suka dengan siapapun dong asalkan dia baik padaku? Hyaa~ Andwae! Aku hanya mau suka sama Zhoumi oppa! Mau dia baik atau nggak, yang penting dia orangnya.

Aku membeli kue Mochi yang dijual di toko pinggir jalan tak jauh dari taman. Sepertinya sih ini mochi yang sering dibeli sama Zhoumi oppa. Begitu sampai di TKP, aku lihat namja itu masih setia ditempatnya. Tidur. =.=

" Oppa.. masih tidur juga?" Aku duduk di samping Zhoumi oppa sambil memandangi wajah tampannya. Memang dia sangat tampan, waktu pertama bertemu aku juga berpikir begitu kan? Dan senyumannya… Dia memiliki aura sunshine-smile yang sangat indah.

Perlahan tanganku mengusap pipinya yang tirus dan lembut. Jadi begini ya wajah namja?

Tanganku menelusuri wajahnya, menyentuh hidungnya yang sangat mancung dan sejujurnya membuatku iri. Kini kusentuh kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam. Dibaliknya ada sepasang bola mata yang tajam namun sangat teduh. Mata koalanya yang sangat indah.

Zhoumi oppa terlalu istimewa..

Grep!

Aku tersentak saat tangan Zhoumi oppa dengan cepat menyambar tanganku yang masih memegangi wajahnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan dia menyeringai bangga. " Ya, sunbae oppa! Kau sudah bangun dari tadi kan!"

Dia masih tersenyum dan itu membuat jantungku mau lompat keluar. " Sejak kurasakan ada tangan usil yang grepe- grepe wajah tampanku." Jawabnya dan sontak membuatku malu. Ini konyol.. Aku seperti penjahat yang ketahuan udah nyaris mencuri.

Zhoumi oppa menggenggam tanganku dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali tertidur.

What? Tidur lagi? Aah, dasara aneh..

Aku melirik kearah tanganku yang digenggamnya erat. Hangat.. Jadi begini ya rasanya di genggam tangannya sama namja? Lagi- lagi, ini hal baru yang pertama kalinya kurasakan. Ne, makanya kubilang dia terlalu istimewa.

Perlahan kulepaskan tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus pulang. Sudah sore nih..

Kuletakkan mochi yang tadi kubeli disamping Zhoumi oppa dan aku berdiri. Kutatap wajahnya selama beberapa saat. Aku.. Ingin menyentuhnya lagi..

Ya, udah.. Dia juga lagi tidur jadi nggak akan tahu.

Perlahan aku menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Dan perlahan kucium bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Sekilas! Ya, hanya sekilas! Aku nggak berani lebih dari itu. Kalau dia bangun aku bisa kena masalah.

" Wo ai ni, sunbae oppa.." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya dan setelah itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya dengan wajah panas dan degup jantung yang kacau balau.

~Henry pov end~

Sayangnya, tanpa dia sadari.. Saat itu ada dua pasang mata yang memandang Henry yang semakin jauh. Satu mata itu terlihat lembut sambil tersenyum menatap kepergiannya. Ya, Zhoumi. Dia nggak tertidur. Namja itu perlahan menyentuh bibirnya.

" Aku kecurian, ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengambil kantong kue mochi yang tadi dibeli Henry.

Namun ada sepasang mata lagi yang memperhatikan Henry yang udah menghilang dan Zhoumi. Mata kelinci yang kelihatan marah. Siapa itu? Pasti bisa nebak, kan?

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Belakangan ini kamu kelihatan senang.." Gumam Taemin sambil menatap wajah Henry yang memang kelihatan cerah meriah kayak matahari yang terbit dan nggak mau terbenam. Kelihatan banget kalau yeojya ini lagi palling in lop.. Cih..

Henry mengangkat bahu. Dia mau cepet- cepet pulang biar bisa langsung ke taman buat main sama Zhoumi oppa-nya.

" Wuih.. Beneran nggak mau cerita nih sama aku?" Tanya Taemin lagi.

" Bukan gitu Taetem-ah.. Aku hanya belum bisa cerita. Nanti deh kalau udah jelas aku pasti cerita sama kamu." Jawab Henry sok berahasia.

Teng-teng~ Akhirnya bel pulang bunyi juga.

" Yes!" Seru Henry semangat. Begitu sonsaengnim keluar, yeojya itu langsung menarik tasnya. " Dah Taemin.. Aku buru- buru yah.." Dengan langkah seribu ia berlari meninggalkan Taemin yang cuma bisa geleng- geleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan semangat 45 Henry berlari menuju taman yang letaknya untung nggak jauh dengan sekolahnya. Namun saat sampai di taman, dia harus kecewa. Karena namja yang diharapkannya nggak ada disana. Biasanya Zhoumi selalu duduk menunggunya.

Henry berjalan mendekati kursi itu dengan tampang kecewa.

" Apa Sunbae oppa nggak datang ya?" Gumamnya sendirian. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah lagi. " Ah, mungkin dia sedang ke suatu tempat. Tunggu aja deh.." Senyumnya kembali.

Namun belum sempat Henry duduk tepukan tangan seseorang membuatnya kaget. Henry langsung menoleh dengan senang. " Zhoumi oppa?" Namun kali ini wajahnya berubah bingung lagi. Harapan nggak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Yang berdiri disana bukanlah Zhoumi..

" Nuguya?" Tanya Henry. Pasalnya sepertinya dia nggak kenal sama yeojya cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan dikuncir kuda dan gigi kelinci yang berada dihadapannya sekarang deh. Tapi dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya.. Mirip dengan seragam Zhoumi.

Yeojya itu tersenyum manis. " Ne, chonun Lee Sungmin imnida."

" Eh?" Henry mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kok tiba- tiba ada yeojya manis yang memperkenalkan diri sama dia ya?

" Pacar Zhoumi."

Duar! Saat itu juga rasanya sebuah gunung meletus tepat diatas kepala Henry.

" Pa..car..?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. " Ne, pacarnya." Yeojya itu meraih dagu Henry dan memaksanya menengadah untuk menatap matanya yang kini bersorot marah. " Kurasa namja itu nggak bilang yah kalau dia sudah punya pacar dan membuat anak kecil ini jatuh cinta padanya."

" Aku nggak jatuh cinta!" Sangkal Henry namun jelas aja Sungmin nggak percaya.

Yeojya itu mendengus kesal. " Pantas aja belakangan ini Zhoumi semakin sering bolos dan nggak pernah menghubungiku. Ternyata dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak SMP, toh. Hey, kau bocah! Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi.. Kau boleh mencintainya, tapi Zhoumi nggak mungkin mencintaimu tahu. Kau hanya anak kecil dimatanya. Apa pernah dia memperlakukanmu seperti yeojya dewasa?"

Henry mematung mendengar semua ucapan Sungmin. Anak kecil? Ne, dia masih kelas tiga SMP. Masih terlalu kecil memang untuk merasakan jatuh cinta. Apalagi kepada namja seperti Zhoumi. Levelnya terlalu jauh. Zhoumi nggak sepadan dengannya.

Mata yeojya mungil itu mulai terasa panas. Henry memang susah menangis.. Tapi rasanya sekarang hatinya sakit. Namun ia bertahan untuk nggak menangis!

" Kau bahkan nggak tahu apa- apa soal Zhoumi. Apa kau tahu dia kelas berapa? Sekolah dimana? Berapa usianya? Kenapa dia selalu ada disini?" Pertanyaan Sungmin yang bertubi- tubi membuat Henry semakin menunduk.

Sungmin tertawa sinis. " Kau nggak tahu kan?"

Ne, Henry memang nggak tahu apa- apa soal Zhoumi. Dan dia berani mencintainya?

" Jadi mulai sekarang…"

" Jangan minta aku jauhi Zhoumi oppa." Henry memotong.

Mata kelinci Sungmin membulat sempurna. " Mwo?"

Henry kini mengangkat wajahnya. " Jangan suruh aku menjauhi Zhoumi oppa karena aku nggak bisa melakukannya! Lebih tepatnya aku nggak mau melakukannya! Aku tahu aku memang bocah dan nggak tahu apa- apa tentangnya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mencintainya! Salahin aja dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya!"

" Alasan macam apa itu? Kau benar- benar keras kepala. Aku ini pacarnya!"

" Aku nggak perduli!" Henry menutup telinganya dan menatap Sungmin galak. " Kau kan hanya pacarnya aja. Lagian Zhoumi oppa aja nggak pernah cerita tentangmu. Jadi jangan salahin aku juga yang terlanjur mencintai namja yang udah punya yeojya chingu." Sepertinya Henry akan habis- habisan membela dirinya.

Sungmin mengejang menahan marah. " Dasar anak kecil!" Tangannya melayang untuk menampar Henry.

Henry mengatupkan kedua matanya takut namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya karena nggak mendapat tamparan dari Sungmin. Namun kali ini tatapan matanya membulat sempurna menyaksikan tampang panik Sungmin bercampur senyuman manis Zhoumi yang berada di belakang Sungmin dengan satu tangan memeluk pinggang Sungmin, satu tangan lagi memegangi tangan Sungmin.

" Zhou!"

" Oppa?"

Zhoumi mencium rambut Sungmin sejenak baru melepaskan yeojya itu dan berdiri diantara kedua yeojya yang tadi bersitegang itu. Namja tinggi itu membelakangi Henry dan kini menghadap ke Sungmin.

Senyumnya masih terpasang dengan sangat baik. " Kurasa kau juga nggak punya hak untuk menyuruhnya menjauh dariku. Apapun alasannya, chagi.."

" Tapi karena dia kau berubah!" Sangkal Sungmin. " Wajar kan kalau aku marah padanya."

" Yah nggak wajar dong.. Seharusnya kau tanya padaku kenapa sekarang aku menjauhimu? Kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri yang selalu sibuk dan nggak memperdulikanku. Sadar aja deh Minnie.. Kau itu nggak sepenuhnya mencintaiku." Balas Zhoumi dan mutlak membuat Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat.

Kini air mata yeojya itu mulai menggenang. " Aku.."

" Kau terlalu manja, Minnie.. Dari awal kau menerimaku sampai sekarang sifatmu nggak berubah. Dan akhirnya aku tahu kau nggak sesungguhnya mencintaiku. Sekarang.. Kita akhiri aja. Jeongmal mianhae.." Zhoumi menunduk penuh dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan..

Plak! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Zhoumi.

" Dasar namja menyebalkan! Masih banyak namja lain yang menungguku. Sana kau pacaran sama bocah itu atau siapapun! Aku nggak perduli!" Seru Sungmin keras tepat dihadapan Wajah Zhoumi dan langsung kebur meninggalkan dua mahluk yang kini mematung diam itu.

Zhoumi mengusap pipinya yang merah. " Yeojya itu nakutin kalau marah. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Kalau dia memang mencintaiku sungguh- sungguh, seharusnya dia nggak bilang begitu." Zhoumi menoleh menatap Henry dan langsung shock melihat yeojya mungil itu sudah menangis dalam diam.

" Mo-mochi! Gwaenchanayo?" Namja itu langsung merengkuh lengan Henry, tapi yeojya itu menolak. Zhoumi kini memandanginya kalut. Dia paham kalau Henry pasti merasa kacau.. Bukan hanya sudah dituding macam- macam sama Sungmin.. Tapi karena bagaimanapun juga dia salah satu penyebab putusnya Zhoumi dengan Sungmin.

Zhoumi menggaruk kepalanya agak bingung. " Mian.. Kau jadi terlibat.."

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.. Seharusnya aku nggak berada di antara kalian dari awal." Bisik Henry menahan isakannya. Yeojya itu menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

" Ya, kamu memang salah.."

Henry menatap Zhoumi shock dan nyaris menangis sekejer- kejernya. Tapi kebalikan dari Zhoumi. Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis.

" Kau salah karena membuatku berpaling dari Sungmin dan mencintaimu."

Degh! Henry menatap Zhoumi nggak percaya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" Ta-tapi.. Aku nggak tahu apa- apa tentang oppa.. Aku juga anak kecil.. Aku nggak pantas buatmu."

" Kau pikir aku pantas untukmu? Aku juga sama, kita sama- sama nggak tahu apa- apa. Lalu kenapa? Bukannya kita bisa memulainya lagi dalam status yang berbeda?" Zhoumi mengusap lembut rambut yeojya dihadapannya. " Lagi pula aku nggak menerima kata tidak, karena jelas- jelas aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Aku dengar semua omonganmu sama Sungmin. Aku juga tahu kau menciumku secara diam- diam kemarin.."

" What!" Henry menjerit shock karena kejahatannya kemarin terbongkar. Wajahnya merah padam sudah. Sekarang mau menyangkal kayak apapun sudah nggak akan berguna. Zhoumi menang telak!

Zhoumi tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Henry. Perlahan diciumnya kening yeojya itu. " Wo ai ni, Mochi.."

Senyum malu- malu terlihat di bibir mungil Henry. Ia menunduk. " Wo ye ai ni, sunbae oppa.."

Lagi- lagi Zhoumi tertawa lembut sambil menarik tubuh mungil Henry kedalam pelukannya. " Ya, mochi.. Aku ini siswa kelas dua di SMA Lucifer. Kalau lulus kita satu sekolah, ya?"

Henry terkejut. " Mwo! Lucifer!"

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil tertawa pelan. Sedangkan dalam hati Henry langsung mendesah bête. Kalau begini caranya SMA nanti pasti ketemu sama Temin dan Minho, deh.. Ah biarlah pikirnya. Yang penting dia bisa bersama dengan Zhoumi oppa-nya terus.

.

.

OMAKE

Sungmin berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakiknya dengan perasaan gusar setengah mati. Dalam keadaan seperti ini rasanya dia sangat ingin meremas seseorang. Dalam hati bahkan d mulutnya ia memaki habis Zhoumi.

" Dasar koala merah! Seenaknya aja memutuskanku dan sekarang dia pasti langsung pacaran sama bocah SMP itu."

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. " Omona~ Plis deh.. SMP!" Jeritnya.

" Berisik!"

Sungmin diam sambil memandangi seorang namja yang tengah duduk di bawah lampu jalan sambil memandang tajam ke PSP hitam ditangannya. " Kalau mau ngoceh nggak jelas sana di kamarmu, noona.."

Sungmin menatap namja berambut ikal itu dan seragam yang dikenakannya. " Anak SMP lagi..? Aaargh!" Jeritnya frustasi sambil menangis kejer.

" Lho? Lho? Noona? Jangan nangis disini dong! Ntar aku yang dikira macem- macem!" Namja yang sedang bermain PSP itu langsung panik dan menghampiri Sungmin. Namun yeojya dihadapannya nggak perduli dan tetap menangis. " Aiish.. Dasar bocah.." Gerutunya bête.

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Selesai juga fict collab kami ini.

Ne, karena yg ngetik ini kim taena, jadi maaf karena gaya bahasa penulisannya sangat jauh dari gaya penulisan via2myrene.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, yaa..

Fict perdana Kim Family..

Mohon reviewnya.. :D

.


End file.
